With Passion in Our Eyes
by Halawen
Summary: Peter is Clare's prom date quickie fluff shot of crackship fun.


**Welcome to tonight's quickie fluff shot requested by Mary and this is dedicated to her.**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi or Epitome**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***A/U to Time of My Life**

 ***Clare does not have cancer and will not get cancer**

 ***Imogen is graduating**

 ***Adam and Jenna began dating shortly after she broke up with K.C. and are still dating**

 **With Passion in Our Eyes**

"You should get something red and slinky and drive Eli nuts," Alli grins holding up what I'd hardly consider a dress.

"I don't want to drive Eli nuts. I want to go to the dance and enjoy myself. I'll spend the night dancing with you two and Adam, maybe Connor or Dave."

"It still wouldn't hurt to wear something red and slinky," Jenna grins.

"It never hurts for a sexy girl to wear something red and slinky," a male voice says. I turn around to censure him for the sexist remark but I smile when I see it's someone I know.

"Peter!"

"Hi Clare," he smiles and looks me over, "it's been a while you look really different in a good way."

"So Peter what are you doing tonight?" Alli asks him.

"Nothing why?"

"Clare needs a date to prom," Jenna says and my cheeks turn red.

"Ignore them th…"

"I'd love to take you," Peter smiles.

"Great pick her up at her house at eight wear a suit," Alli tells him.

"I'll be there," Peter smiles pulling a dress from the rack. "I always thought you looked amazing in purple," he says handing me the purple dress with a black feathered skirt.

"Thanks," I grin back.

Peter leaves and Alli and Jenna take me into the dressing room. I try on the dress and it actually fits quite well so I purchase the dress. Alli and Jenna also find dresses that they like and then we get some food before returning to my house to get ready. We take turns showering and getting dressed, helping each other with hair and makeup.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe you two talked me into this or put Peter up to it I'm not sure which is more accurate," I comment as Jenna zips my dress.

"You can't be mad at us for getting you a hot older guy as a prom date," Alli argues.

"A hot older guy who used to date my sister remember? What if tonight is totally awkward?"

"He didn't date her for long they were over as soon as she went to Africa and Peter moved onto Mia quickly. Besides don't you remember the look he gave you when he saw you in Darcy's clothes and how he thought they looked better on you?" Alli grins.

"He was being polite, he still thought I was a kid at the time. At least now you can flirt with Dallas in the limo," I tease Alli changing the subject slightly. Alli and Dallas liked each other, and everyone knew it, but seemed to be avoiding the possibility of a relationship so far even though Dallas, like Drew, was repeating senior year so he'd still be at DeGrassi. Adam, Dallas and Drew had gone in on a limo together and as I was going to go stag with Alli I was going to ride with them.

"I am not going to spend the limo ride flirting with Dallas," Alli refutes, "but I might dance with him tonight."

"Might?" Jenna and I tease her. Alli twists her face at us but Jake calls to me before she can say anything.

"CLARE YOUR DATE'S HERE."

"Peter's early must be anxious to get you to the dance and get you in his arms," Alli grins.

I just shake my head and go downstairs expecting to find Peter but instead I find Eli, dressed like the prince from Swan Lake and with a horse drawn carriage. If we were still going to prom together the gesture would be romantic but as it is I'm a little frightened and completely stymied. Before I can ask what he's doing here Peter pulls up in very nice blue sports car.

"Who are you?" Eli asks.

"Clare's date who are you?" Peter questions back.

"Clare's soulmate," Eli replies and just to make this scene complete the limo with the Torres brothers, Dallas and Bianca pull up.

"Everything alright?" Adam questions getting out of the limo.

"Yes everything's fine Jenna and Alli are upstairs you can get them," I tell Adam. "Peter I'm ready to go," I tell him walking to the car. Peter opens the door and I get in. "Eli is my ex but we broke up nearly three months ago, for the final time this time. I had no idea he'd just show up I'm really sorry."

"That's okay kind of nice that I got to size up the ex before we got to the dance," Peter smiles.

When we park at the hotel Peter opens the car door for me again and we walk in to the ballroom. I already had an extra ticket because after breaking up with Eli I thought I might go with someone else. Eventually I gave up on finding another date and decided to go in a group with Adam and everyone until earlier today.

"You know I was a little too surprised by the guy dressed as Prince Charming and the horses to mention that you look incredibly stunning," Peter says as we walk out to the dance floor.

"Thanks I was too stunned at seeing Eli to notice that you look incredibly handsome," I grin as we start dancing.

"More handsome than Prince Charming Boy?"

"Much and sexier too," I comment without thinking about it and then bite my lip as my cheeks go red but Peter grins and pulls me to him snatching my lips for a kiss.

Adam and the others arrive and we dance together in a group for most of the fast songs. I don't see Eli for the rest of the night so I guess he went home. Peter and I dance for all of the slow songs and I'm happy when Drew and Bianca win prom king and queen. As the dance begins to end a lot of couples go to reserved rooms upstairs including Adam & Jenna, Drew & Bianca, and even Dallas and Alli apparently dating was too hard for them so they're skipping straight to the sex part. Those not going upstairs are going to the after party at Fiona's.

"Do you want to go to the after party?" Peter asks when we leave the dance.

"No I'm pretty sure Eli will be there but I'm not ready to go home yet either."

"I have an idea," Peter smiles.

We get back in Peter's car and he drives us to a scenic overlook where we can see all the city lights. We spend the whole night talking, he tells me how he just started a job in Toronto and moved back a couple of months ago. He talks about his parents and sister and enjoying being back in Toronto and who he's seen since he's been back. I tell him all about me and Eli, I tell him about Asher, my parent's divorce and missing my sister. We just sit there talking for hours and it's very intimate. When the sun comes up he takes me home.

"I had a fantastic time you saved my prom," I tell him wearing the huge grin that I've been wearing all night. Although the grin fades a little because we're at my house and the night is now over.

"Tonight was wonderful, the best time I've had in a while," Peter grins. He gets out of the car and opens my door like he has been all night. He walks me to my door and puts his arms around my waist and I loop my arms around his neck and I stand on my tiptoes as our lips join together igniting a spark that tingles my entire body and one of my legs bends up behind me. I think I could stay locked in this kiss forever!

 **I hope you enjoyed this fluff shot. Tomorrow is the second and final chapter of** _ **A Fine Line Between Hope & Faith.**_

 **If you go to my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website you will notice (below a paragraph of explanation from me) a survey asking level of interest in a sequel to _Under the Surface._ Despite the story ending three years ago recently I've had a few people ask about it. And I did at one point have a sequel on my list but took it off a while ago because I decided I had other Slare stories and it had been so long since that story had been published. If I get enough interested people then I will put the sequel back on my list with new plots including suggestions from everyone who was interested in the sequel.**


End file.
